Vanechka
by HodrichMaid
Summary: In the streets and mansions of Victorian Era London, several gentlemen had been found murdered in the worst way, the cause: a boy that has been born out of black magic. A tale of sex and murder. Featuring a pre-teen Russia, so I guess this could be called something like "Shota" or not, I really don't know. Yaoi... a lot of it. You had been warned.


Thick fog covered the streets and alleys of London on a cold wintery night of February. The Big Ben chimed at twelve and, in the laboratory – and basement – of Kirkland Hall in Hampstead, two colleagues and members of a select underground society protected by the power of the Crown and the aristocracy had managed to create the impossible: human life. They had created, what books would call, a perfect homunculus. Perfect and so beautiful that the men felt tempted to relieve their carnal desires with the fair young boy they decided to name "Vanechka".

Vanechka was not too tall, but he wasn't what literature conceived as "homunculus", a minute representation of a human. His skin was extremely pale, so much that the two colleagues, one British – the owner of the manor inherited from his ancestors – and one Romanian, had to dim the lights of the laboratory to avoid it from reflecting on the boy's skin and blinding them. He had a slightly big nose that matched his well-developed manhood. His hands and feet were small and delicate, and if someone saw him like that, in that state of nakedness, one would say he was not older than 10 years old. There was no hair on his lithe body but there was a striking feature that would make the fair semi-human boy stand out from the largest of crowds: he had a pair of beautiful purple eyes.

"He is certainly a beauty to be appreciated and beheld. Don't you think so?"

Arthur Kirkland asked his long-time friend and colleague, Romanian nobleman Vladimir Drăculești, who nodded in response. Indeed, he had found the semi-human boy more beautiful that the snow that fell in winter or the autumn breeze. He was a very nostalgic man, everybody knew it, and it was quite the perfect quality for black magic.

The two of them belonged to a – as stated previously – ancient secret society called the _Hellfire Order_ which met regularly every year on the final days of February or first days of March. Arthur and Vladimir had bonded over their mutual interest for creating human life and in that annual meeting, they would show the other members that their beliefs were not erroneous.

"Hmm"

They both looked down to the operating table, where Vanechka was strapped moving his head around and waking up from a deep slumber. The men looked at each other and smirked when the boy opened his eyes. Vladimir was mesmerized by them and always had been, but hadn't dared to speak up for fear of Arthur thinking the same. It was quite irrational, yes.

"Seems like our sleeping beauty is awakening"

Arthur said with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed as he looked at Vanechka trying to wiggle out of the tight straps around his body that were keeping him down on the table. They had strapped him in so to prevent any outburst from taking place and ruining their work.

"Seems like he wants to tell us something"

Arthur said, leaning down to hear the whispering mumblings of Vanechka while Vladimir took in the scene in front of him. After a couple seconds, the boy stopped speaking soft gibberish and spoke up, almost clearly for Arthur to understand.

"... why..."

Arthur chuckled and straightened up, smiling broadly and clapping his hands together once, loud enough to echo throughout the large room. Vladimir looked confused and fixed his little hat with burgundy and white stripes.

"He wants to know _why_? Oh, well, lad, I'll answer your questions. _Why_ did we make you? Because we wanted to prove a point. _Why_ do we keep you here? Because here is where you were born and you will stay here until your, let's say... debut. _Why_ are you tied up? Because we don't want you running away, poppet"

He said the last part gripping tightly Vanechka's cheeks and kissing him in the lips. Vladimir felt his member stiffening at the pouty lips that were forming as Arthur handled his soft-looking cheeks. He wanted so badly to slide his member through those lips and into that warm cavern.

"He-He must be cold"

Vladimir said, pushing away the dirty thoughts about Vanechka and rather thinking of his welfare. Arthur turned around and nodded. He went over to a closed to take out a blanket while the Romanian man approached the homunculus. He was looking up at him and they never broke eye contact as he approached the table.

He ran the back of his hand down his cheek and was surprised – and aroused – to see that Vanechka's manhood had stiffened a bit. He swallowed and continued to caress the boy's soft pale cheek. The touch of his skin was making him even more aroused and he felt his _own_ manhood stiffening in his pants, but luckily he covered them with his heavy coat. It was very cold inside the room and he feared that the boy would not survive the night.

"H-He... needs to be warm. He might not survive"

Vanechka's eyes widened and his mouth formed a tempting little "O". He seemed surprised by that statement. He didn't know why had he been born, but he didn't want to die so soon. He had just opened his eyes for the first time – well, he had had his eyes opened when he was being created, but he wasn't conscious – he didn't want to have them closed forever so soon.

"I know, I know"

Arthur said, walking over with a couple blankets in his hands. He put them on Vladimir's hands as he undid the straps that held Vanechka on the table. The boy started to move, surprised that there was not that crushing weight on his chest and his groin any longer and sighed in contentment. Arthur smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Step down, dear"

Vanechka slowly stepped off the tall table, his small foot wandering where it should step on the cool floor. Vladimir noticed that he had beautiful legs, something that was not seen at that time, even if you were to one of _those_ places. He was even more beautiful that the women there. That's for sure.

Arthur started to wrap Vanechka with blankets until he was happily warm inside a cocoon. He was smiling like a little boy, until his mouth formed the same little "O" and some kind of liquid started running down his crotch and the inside of his thighs and legs. Vladimir held back his laughter at that. Vanechka was just too cute for his own good. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I will teach him later to hold on his urges"

Arthur said as he took out the blankets and disposed. He then grabbed a rag and dried Vanechka up slowly, gulping and enclosing his fingers around his boyhood, stroking up and down until it got hard. Vladimir had stopped giggling and was now staring with a red face and a prominent erection on his pants. Arthur looked at Vladimir with a smirk.

"... but _I_ can't hold mine"

He grabbed the stiff member and shoved it inside his mouth, making Vanechka moan so erotically and almost fall backwards from the sudden pleasure that went through his body. Vladimir caught him before his boyhood left Arthur's mouth and, against better judgement, started trace an imaginary pattern with kisses down from his ear – which he sucked for a good minute, earning a couple moans from the boy, who was trembling with pleasure – to his neck, which he bit lightly. Arthur took out the member from his mouth and spoke to Vladimir.

"No marks"

He said simply, before returning to his actions. Vladimir nodded and continued to kiss and lick at the boy's soft skin, earning him a few breathy moans. Vanechka continued clinging to Arthur with one hand, wrinkling his shirt on the shoulder, and to the Romanian with the other, hurting his neck. He was trembling from head to toe when Arthur laid him on the operating table, with his butt in the air.

"You go to the front"

Arthur said before starting to lick Vanechka's pink little virgin hole, making him scream in sudden pleasure. Vladimir slowly took off his coat and his hard member out of his pants. He stood up in front of Vanechka's face, rubbing his wet head against the boy's plump pink lips. He immediately opened his mouth, although he didn't know what he was doing, so Vladimir decided to explain it to him.

"Watch your teeth. Slide your mouth up and down my shaft as much as you can"

Vanechka looked up at him and he sworn he could have just cum at that moment, because he was so beautiful and his face was pure as an angel's. He then swallowed his member until half of it was inside the warm and moist cavern that was his mouth and Vladimir threw his head back and moaned when he began sucking up and down. In the meantime, Arthur had positioned his member against Vanechka's quivering virgin hole and pushed in without much lubricant as some Vaseline he had managed to find inside one of the drawers.

"Ah!"

Vanechka moaned, surprised at the feeling of something entering him from behind and he let go of Vladimir's member, which slid out with a sinful "pop", his tiny mouth forming that little "O" that the Romanian so much liked. He ran his hands through his soft beige locks and ushered to continue servicing him, even if he was in obvious pain.

"Don't worry, poppet. It will get better soon"

Arthur said, grabbing a hold of Vanechka's fleshy butt. He moved around inside of him until he felt, with the tip of his member, a bundle of nerves that made the young boy cry out like a bitch in heat. He began trembling and his boyhood was dripping wet. He opened his mouth and swallowed Vladimir's member again, making the Romanian moan. Arthur then began thrusting in and out, making the boy whimper with the cock in his mouth and rock back and forth every time he slammed in. He grabbed his boyhood and began pumping in time with his thrust.

"Bloody hell, this feels _fantastic_ "

Arthur said under his breath as he continued pounding the whimpering boy. Vladimir grabbed the back of Vanechka's head and pushed his member all the way in, cumming inside of his mouth and filling it to the brim, some even dripped out down the corners. He sighed and slumped down on a couch nearby, trying to regain his breath.

Arthur's thrusts had become erratic and in no time, he came inside of the boy, making them both scream, as he had made him cum also by pumping his member with force. Arthur fell over the boy's back, panting like a dog and Vanechka felt terribly sleepy after cumming. The Brit smiled down at him and caressed his hair as he pulled out, some cum dripping down the fair boy's thighs.

Both of them – Arthur and Vladimir – knew that was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story that had been my dream (yes, I have weird dreams, don't judge) ever since I found out how mermaids really were. I wanted my own Hetalian mermaid and here I have it... well, in the form of a beautiful and lustful Teen!Russia.

Anyways, I know that the fandom nickname for Ivan/Russia is "Vanya" but I've been reading the Hetalia Wikia and I found out that the Russian fandom uses the diminutive "Vanechka" as well, and I decided to use it for my story, I hope you don't mind.

I also hope you don't mind that I won't be paying as much attention to this story, because, as you might know, I'm writing "Flight 10" right now, so...

Well, cherrio!


End file.
